


Lead Me Home

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, IS THIS HOW WISPS WORK!?, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Original Elf Rogue Character, Original Mage Character - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Velalora joins Regulus on the battlements, and he gives her a piece of home.[Pencember Challenge 11 - Prompt; 'Lights.']
Relationships: OMC & OFC
Series: Pencember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226





	Lead Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> Quick summary of my characters, (I will eventually post an OC Journal on here with them.)  
> *Regulus Trevelyan,* yes that Trevelyan, he accidentally caught fire to his dad who he doesn't know was his dad, it's complicated, angst Mage, (what's new?) Badass, one of the lead members of the Inquisition, someone send help, he's tired, is a Dragon dad, his parents can go to fucking hell, overpowered as hell, will skewer you with his sword, cause yes, he has one, fuck your Mage standards.  
> *Velalora Lavellan,* has a bow, is the herald of andraste, shemlen are terrifying, (but like, that one with the scar is cute?) has no idea what she's doing, JeSuS tAkE tHe WhEeL i DoN't KnOw HoW tO dRiVe!!
> 
> ____________________________________________________

The young mage watched as snow fell, gracing the sky, blanketing the ground, and layering the fortress.  
He brought his hands together, leaning against the wall as he breathed warm air on them.

"Regulus?"   
Hearing the hesitant voice, he turned to see his leader approaching him tentatively, a shy smile coming to her face.  
"Good evening Lady Velalora- may I help you?"  
"Oh! I was just- doing some rounds?"   
She stepped to his side, copying his form and leaning against the wall of the battlements.  
"That sounded like a question..."  
"...I couldn't sleep..."  
"I as well- is there something that keeps you from finding your sleep?"  
The Elven woman sighed before burying herself further into her cloak, seemingly lost in thought at the Mage's question.  
Regulus turned to gaze out at the wintery forest across from Skyhold, giving the woman the peace she seemed to need, already planning on dropping the conversation, when she finally spoke.

"I miss my home."  
"Truly? I was under the impression that the Dalish were wanderers- without a home because of Human interference- forgive me if I'm wrong."  
"You aren't- we are wanderers- but home doesn't always need to be a place, if we Dalish have learned anything all these years, it's that."  
"...You miss your clan?"  
"Yes...I know I have Chrys- and perhaps I shouldn't complain, but...I miss my parents and my Keeper..."  
Regulus finally took his eyes off the greying landscape, turning to look at her, strands of her dark hair hid her face from him, but he could see drops of water hitting the fallen snow, his leader was crying, that was proved further when she spoke again, "It's pathetic, isn't it?...So many people have been lost to this pointless war, and I have the gall to complain..."  
The Mage was quiet for a moment as he pieced out what the younger woman was talking about, when he did, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
"You aren't pathetic, Vel."

The woman turned to look at him, green eyes blinking in confusion as tears trailed down her cheeks.  
"You were thrust into this life with no option on the matter, forced to take the lead of a- sometimes less than grateful group...forced to make decisions I do not envy you for- it is not a surprise that you are unhappy, nor can we ask you push through that unhappiness without contemplation."  
The smile that graced the woman's face was much more genuine than what she had before, prompting the older rebel to smile as well.  
"You're allowed to miss home."  
"What about you?...What's been keeping you up?"  
The man laughed as he looked back, "I guess- maybe I miss home too."  
The Elf leaned against the older man, holding his arm and placing her head against his shoulder.

"When this is all over, do you think we'll be able to go home?"  
"Maybe...it might never truly end- but I hope that you get to see your home again."  
The two fell silent as they watched the snow fell, Regulus lighting a ball of fire when he saw the young girl shiver.  
"Will you tell me about your clan?"  
"...We were close, it was like a big family, everyone had a role..."  
"What was yours?"  
"I was a hunter- one of many, but I was always paired up with the same trio."  
"Running through the woods to catch a meal sounds...interesting."  
"Didn't you ever hunt?"  
"I had a...slow process when it came to hunting."  
The woman chuckled, the Mage turning to look at her, "Everyone has their own way of doing things, what's important is that- as hunters, we don't take more than we need, and we give back to the forests we take from."  
"I agree."

Silence enveloped the two, the Inquisition warriors comfortable in each other's presence, before Velalora spoke up once more, "There was a forest in the Marches."  
"There's a lot."  
"Yeah but...we traveled through their often- and at night, there were always these little lights, they were always so...playful and alive?"  
"Careful Lady Velalora- don't let a chantry sister hear you," Regulus warned half-heartedly with a chuckle.  
"Sorry, sometimes I forget how...afraid- some Shemlen can be."  
The Mage raised a hand, the fire in his palm extinguishing and taking the form of a blue light, lifting up into the air and dancing around the snow.  
"Did it- perchance- look like that?"  
"Yes! That's exactly it!"  
"It sounds to me you found a weak spot in the fade, that- is a wisp my dear, common forms of spirits, but not very dangerous in the grand scheme of things."  
"They were beautiful, and would guide us through the forest..."  
"It sounds like you have much to tell about your, 'mundane,' hunting."  
"You wish to hear?"  
"I must admit, it would be nice to hear something that doesn't involve war for once."

At his prompting, the woman grinned before beginning an anecdote, gesturing wildly as she told her stories.  
As she told her stories, the small light the Mage had conjured danced around.  
The two didn't realize it had diminished, nor did Velalora realize how tired she was becoming until she had fallen asleep leaning against him, the sun peeking through the treeline as he conjured one last light, letting it drift and disappear with the last stars.


End file.
